Maple First Encounter
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: CanadaXOC Mattie was always the quiet kid that wanted to eat his lunch in peace, but that's when the bullies pick on him but he encounters a girl that he will never forget. A girl that has something to with the name Akimora.


**((HI everyone I just wanted to let everyone know I'm still working on the stories and request; however, I came up with something for a good friend of mines. This is a surprise/request for her, I really enjoys it because she's a really good and caring friend to me. Please enjoy. )**

Little Matthew was so excited that it was almost lunch time, he smiled at himself as he looked at his lunch box. His mama made his favorite, a peanut-butter-jelly-sandwich, well that was his second favorite.

''...So that's how that little bunny got back home to his mommy,'' said the teacher who was reading a story to the children, as they were excited. As one of the children was about to raise their hand, the bell rang for lunch, the teacher stood up from her chair and began to work them.

''_Oh, yay! It's lunch time, I can't wait to eat my lunch all myself,'' _Mattie thought as he grab his lunch box and ran to follow the teacher and the other students.

Once in the playground, Matthew began to walk near his spot, a spot where he just ate alone-the way he enjoy it. Of course you might that why he didn't play with the other children, well, that was a story that you might see other on.

As the little Canadian walked to the bench, he sat his lunch box down as he sat on the bench, he looked around.

The kids were having lunch or playing around; Mattie didn't mind as along no one stole his lunch.

''Good those meanies aren't here so I could finally eat my lunch in peace,'' he said to himself as he open the box to take out his meal. As he took at the sandwich he unwrap the sandwich, he was about to take a bit of it when he noticed the place had darker.

He looked up to see those bullies that always picked on him for lunch. ''_Maple...sauce...,'' _he thought as he tried to think of a way to escape.

''Well, well, well, look we have here,'' said bully number one.

Mattie tried to make a brave face but fail. '' J-J-Just leave me alone, please... I'm just trying to eat my lunch...,'' he said in a shaken low voice. The bullies just laughed at him making him bit his lips.

They began to mock him as one of the bullies push down on the ground. ''Awww, that the matter little wuss, you think you're so tough because your brother was here to protect you last time!'' said a the second bully, while the others were stealing his food.

''S-Stop!'' Matthew cried out as he tried to fight them back but they pushing him off. Tears began to form.

''Look, Jess, he's about to cry. What a baby,'' said the a third bully. They all began to laugh as he tried to hold back his the other side of the play ground there were two young girls playing jump-rope with some other little girls, as they giggled.

Once the girls stopped playing, they began to go and get their lunch. ''That was so much fun, don't you think?'' said a little Korean girl who was jumping around happily, as her little pigtails move.

The other little girl giggled. ''Si,it was very fun,'' said the other girl who was Italian. They linked arms together as they began to walk to the bench when they suddenly heard something from the opposite side of the playground.

The little Italian girl stood quiet as she heard it again. ''Oh no, someone is in trouble, let's hurry!''

''Right!''

They girls ran to the direction where they heard the crying.

***xx***

Mattie sob as they saw the bullies ate his lunch in from t of him, he hated this, he just wish that they would leave him alone. He thought today was going to be a good day, but he was wrong. ''P-please...Leave me a-alone...me...,''he said between sobs.

They bullies kept eating his found; however the leader of the bullies-who they called Jess stood up and walked towards him. ''Shut up, you're so annoying, look at you, your crying because I stole your lunch...like...,'' Jess began to think. ''sixteen times.''

The little Canadian stood up and tried to do something but he knew he did something he might get in trouble, he said something in French as the bull got mad.

''What did you say, you little punk?'' said Jess was getting upset. Mattie was about to pee in his pants, he tightly closed his eyes, and heard Jess say something. ''Who throw that stick at me?''

''I did, and you better leave him alone or else...?'' said the little Italian who had a other stick in her hand, while her friend was holding cans.

The bullies laughed at the this, they actually thought these little girls could stop them; however, they were so wrong about that. Jess pushed the little Canadian down on the ground as he whine, the others stood up to back up Jess.

''Look, ponytail, why don't you go play-'' he was cut off when he was flip over, the others bullies were surprised too, but Mattie was really impressive by the girl strength.

Mattie stood slowly stood up from the ground.

The Italian spoke, **''**Perché non cretini scegliere qualcuno della tua taglia? **(Why don't you jerks pick someone your own size?)'' **

The bullies were getting upset at the girls, one of them ran to attack the little Korean when she threw a soda can at him making him cry. Mattie smiled at the girls, but he frown a bit because it was supposed to be the other way around...

This was so unfair...He was supposed the one standing up to the bullies because he was the boy but no, he was just stood there like a...'' ...Wuss...,'' he bite his lips as he was shaking.

The girls were glaring at the bullies who were now backing off, expect for Jess who getting at the girls for butting in. ''You girly's are really making me angry!'' He didn't care if he hit a girl, he was about hit one of the girls when his arm was being twisted.

Mattie had wide eyes to see the little Italian girl with the ponytail was twisting his arm back. ''Non vi avverto, ho detto prelevare una persona il vostro compagno propria dimensione.**( Didn't I warn you, I said pick someone your own size buddy.)'' **She pushed him off.

Jess growl at her. ''Y-You meanie, who the heck do you think you are helping some wuss out!'' He was about to get but the little Korean girl hot him with a soda can. ''Stay down, you bully!''

The main bully was trying to stand up but the little Italian girl got her foot against his chest, giving him the most evilest look. ''Non si scherza mai con un membro del Akimora. **(Don't you ever mess with an member of the Akimora.)'' **

Upon hearing the name 'Akimora', he began to shiver as the other bullies stood up and ran, leaving their leader behind. ''Well...,''the girl said softly with chill voice. 'I'm...I'm sorry...,''the bully had tears running down his eyes , as she drop her foot down and he ran.

Mattie was shocked to see this, Jess, the bully that always picked on him for his lunch was getting scared by some girl that he barely knew. ''Wow, that was amazing!'' he said with a big smile on his face.

The girls giggled. ''It our pleasure,'' they said at the same time.'' Making the Canadian smile at the cuteness of the girls, but somehow, he couldn't help but blush at the girl who saved him. His heart was beating fast.

''Hey, kid, you okay?''

Matthew blushed and nodded. ''O-Oui. Umm...My name is Matthew Williams...,'' he said in a shy voice.

''Oh, that's a cute name for you. *giggles* My name is Natsume Akimora, but call me Aki,'' the Italian girl said. He blushed when she said that. The other girl giggled.

''I'm Naomi Ch'ae'' the girl with the pigtails said.

Mattie was pretty excited that he made two new friends, they began to play and Aki gave him a piece of her lunch, but something about her was making him feel dizzy, in a good way.

As lunch was over, the teacher came outside to gather the students, on the other hand Mattie was a bit sad that Aki was going back to her class room. He enjoy her company a lot, he smiled as he return to his classroom.

***xx***

The final bell rang and the children were getting their stuff ready to leave. Mattie kept thinking of the girl and her cute little Italian accent. ''_Maple_!'' he thought as he felt his cheeks turning pink.

As the teacher lead the children to way out, he swift his eyes to see the girl saying bye to Naomi. Now the little Canadian was excited about this because when he return from lunch, it was Art & Crafts, and he made her a card.

The little Canadian began to walk to Aki, with the card behind his back.

''Bye Naomi, see ya!'' Aki waved at her friend who was waving back in the car. Once her friend left Aki turn to smiled at the Canadian boy, who was now blushing.

''Ciao, Mattie,'' she smiled in her cute little accent.

He blushed and looked confused because this was the first time anyone called him, Mattie, well...a girl, that he only just met. He stood in front of her as he heard her sweet giggle. ''Um...Natsume...?''

Aki pout. ''I told you to call me, Aki.''

The blonde giggled as he rub his neck nervously. ''S-Sorry... I forgot. Um, Aki...I made you something during Art &Crafts,'' he said as he showed her the card. ''I hope you like it.''

The card was light purple, it had two little girls that appear to swords and the girls looked like knights. Which was really adorable, if I do say so myself. Aki let out a tiny gasp of excitement as she took the card from him.

''Oh, Mattie, this so cute, grazie!'' The girl said as she hugged him making him blush like crazy; this was a first time a stranger girl was hugging him, but it felt so he hugged her back. ''Thank you...this means a lot to me.''

''Y-your welcome, Aki. I'm glad I made you happy,'' he smiled looking into her brown eyes. She was about to say something when she heard a man's voice calling her, she tippy toe and kissed his cheek. ''Ciao!''

Matthew just stood there with a red face, about a minute later, he saw his mother's car coming up. ''My first kiss...on the cheek..,'' he said to himself as he got inside the car.

''Bonjour, petite Mattie, comment était l'école? **(Hello, little Mattie, how was school?),''** his mother asked him as he put on his seat up and turn to see the sleeping baby. Matthew couldn't help smile as he turn to the window. ''It was amazing, Mama,'' he said as his mother drove off.

***xx* **

_**Years Later **_

Sixteen year old, Matthew groan as he was pushed against the wall by his form bully. Seriously, this punk never gave up, he was the same ol' jerk.

Jess laughed laugh at him as the blonde Canadian tired to get up, but Jess's is little sidekicks kicked Mattie down. ''W-Why are you always picking on me... ,'' Matthew said as he looked up.

The main bully was getting annoyed by him always complaining, so he was about to kick him in the face when something hit him on the back on the head. ''Who the hell threw that at me?''

Matthew looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes looking upset. ''_W-Who is that...?_'' he thought.

The girl spoke in Italian, Siete veramente mi dà sui nervi ultimi, Jess. **(You are really getting on my last nerves, Jess.)''**

The others bullied chuckled at this, they thought some girl can beat their butts, oh please that was so cute. As they laugh, Matthew slowly began to get up from the from the ground as he looked at the girl closely, she seem oddly familiar to him.

Jess chuckled as he walked up to the girl as he hold her chin. ''Look, girly, this the big boys turf so why don't you run along and play che-Argh!'' he was cut off when she took his arm and twisted it back.

''First rule, never touch me, and second, don't ever mess other people, and thirdly...,''she lean to his ear whispering in a very chill voice, ''... ''Non si scherza mai con un membro del Akimora. **(Don't you ever mess with an member of the Akimora.)'' **

That's when all of them froze expect for the Canadian who was just confused and hurt at the moment. Jess shiver as he remember that foul day when a little girl picked a fight on him. ''O-O-O-kay, I'm sorry! Please let me go, I won't pick on the wuss again, I swear!''

She smirked as she let him go. ''Good boy, now run along before I change my mind, punks,'' she said as she watched them ran like little girls.

''W-wow that was pretty impressive for a girl, I mean...thank you, um...Um I'm sorry but I never got your name. ''

She smiled. ''Hey it's cool, and it's Natsume, by please call me Aki.'' That name...that beautiful name, that he dreamt of. Matthew blinked as he thought he was dreaming, but he kept looking at her and now it hit him...Natsume was this same girl!

She came back for him! The Canadian was so happy that gave her a big hug and kisses her cheek.

''Um...your welcome, and why did you kiss me?'' Aki said in a confused tone.

Matthew chuckled. ''Don't you remember in preschool, I gave you a card because you saved me from the bullies and you gave a kiss just like that.''

Aki blinked and gave him a face, man...poor kid those bullies must have hit him hard. ''No, I'm sorry, but I don't know you,'' she said as she turn away.

Matthew had wide eyes as this stung him. The girl of his dreams forgot about him, of course it has been years but that moment was special to him, he bite his lips. ''...So...that's it...It was...just a stupid first kiss huh...,'' his voice was cracking.

Was he really going to break down in tears? He looked up to see his glasses were getting foggy, he took them off and he gave himself a facepalm. ''Oh maple sauce, I forgot...,'' he told him as he put his glasses away.

The girl kept walking away when he shouted, ''Hey Natsume!''

Aki stop on her trial and turn. ''I told you just call...*gasp* Mattie!'' she said in a loud voice with a big smile on her face. The blonde chuckled as he walked up to the girl who was still smiling. ''It's been a long time haven't, Aki.''

''S-Si...,'' she said as she blushed a bit. ''_Darn...I'm blushing like crazy, I mean of course he was my first crush but...oh my heart keeps beating...,'' _she thought.

The Canadian rub his neck nervously, but he looked even more shocked when she glomp him onto the floor. ''W-W-hat?''

''...Ti amo, Mattie...''

Matthew didn't know Italian but he couldn't but blush at this. ''Um...excuse me.'' Aki didn't lift up her head as she was hiding against his chest. Matthew chuckled as he lift up her chin, as they eyes met. ''I said...I said lo-,'' she was cut off by his against his lips.

Aki's first kiss was so sweet and wonderful, just like maple, she kissed him back. As they kissed for while, they broke the kiss as Aki had a red face while Mattie just tried not to have a goofy smile on his face. ''That was nice, eh?'' Matthew said as he peck her lips.

''Si, it was.''

Even though it was many years ago, Matthew will never forget Aki, who's hair was in a cute ponytail that day, he chuckled at the sweet memory, he smiled at her. '' Je t'aime. That mean I love you in French.'' Aki smiled at this.

They both stare at each other as they lean for a other sweet kiss never forgetting their first and sweet encounter.

**((YAY! IM finished! *giggles* I really put she enjoys this because I had so much writing this, and yes, Mattie fell in love with Aki the first time he met her because there was something different about her and he liked it. So yay. This a surprise/request for me wonderful friend. **

**Matthew: ^^; Why do I always have my glasses off?**

**Kiku: I'm not really sure? ^^; I arways have my shirt off in some fics.**

**Aki: I don't know... o/o *thinks: mmmmmmm...Mattie...without glasses equals sexy!***

**Naomi: Love you too, Kiku. ^^ **

**So...yea. ^^ Enjoy and IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT AND DO'T REVIEW! )) **


End file.
